The invention relates to lawn mowers. More particularly, the invention relates to lawn mowers operated by an internal combustion engine and including selectively operable arrangements for rapidly stopping the engine.
In order to reduce the time during which the cutter blade of a rotary lawn mower continues to rotate after the engine ignition has been shut off, it is desirable to reduce the time required for the engine to come to a complete stop.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
Thommen; 2,778,349; Jan. 22, 1957 PA1 Haller; 2,968,295; Jan. 17, 1961 PA1 Haller; 3,326,194; June 20, 1967 PA1 Boling; 3,638,632; Feb. 1, 1972 PA1 Bygdnes; 3,677,435; June 6, 1972 PA1 Knebel; 3,707,592; Jan. 2, 1973 PA1 Bonewitz; 3,888,218; June 10, 1975 PA1 Harper et al; 3,889,646; June 17, 1975